A component mounting device which extracts a component from a component supply portion and mounts the component on a mounting position on the substrate using a component mounting head has been known. As this type of component mounting device, a device that recognizes a state of the head holding a component in advance prior to mounting the component on the substrate, by imaging the component held by the head from the side thereof, is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-347412 discloses a component mounting device including a head unit where a plurality of mounting heads are disposed in a line, wherein an illumination device that irradiates illumination light onto a component held by each head from the side is equipped in the head unit, and a camera is fixed to a support member that supports the head unit. In this component mounting device, a projection image of a component held by each head is imaged by the camera while the head unit is moving with respect to the support member, and the state of each head holding the component is recognized based on this image.
Lately a number of heads disposed in the head unit tends to increase in order to make the mounting operation more efficient. In this case, a plurality of heads separated into a plurality of rows may be disposed in the head unit, such as an arrangement of a front row and a rear row, in order to prevent the head unit from becoming large.
However if the plurality of heads are arranged in a front row and a rear row, the components held by the heads, which are lined up in the front and rear rows, overlap with each other, which makes it difficult to capture the projection image of each component.
In this case, components of the respective heads arranged in the front and rear rows could be imaged from the side by mutually shifting the locations of the heads in each row, but if the component held by the respective heads are imaged by the same camera (image sensor) simply shift the heads of each row, the distance between each head of the camera becomes different depending on the row, which makes it difficult to image all the components held by the heads with equal image quality.